


О сомнительной пользе атласного постельного белья

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [9]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Иногда Константин идет на сделку с Дьяволом.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О сомнительной пользе атласного постельного белья

— Если ты меня сейчас же не втянешь обратно, я отключусь либо от прилива крови к голове, либо разбив эту самую голову о твой дурацкий мраморный пол.

— Прости, родной, иди сюда, поцелую — пройдёт.

— Хватит тянуть в рот всякую дрянь, займи чем-нибудь полезным.

— То есть вот это, по-твоему, не дрянь?

— «Это» — лучший в мире охотник за демонами вообще-то.

— А голова у тебя чья тогда?

— Уже не очень уверен. А если повторишь вот то, что только что сделал, то я её совсем потеряю.

— Так?

— О да! И ещё чуть глубже, пожалуйста.

— Здесь?

— О-о-о! А, дьявол!

— Да, родной?

— Ненавижу твои простыни.

— Лучший атлас на этом побережье, между прочим.

— Ненавижу атлас.

— Прости, сейчас.

— Да, так гораздо лучше.

— Сигарету?

— И виски. Вон ту круглую бутылку.

— Ты специально выбрал самый редкий?

— Просто в ней больше, чем в других.

— Держу только для особенных случаев.

— … 

— И особенных людей.

— Льстец.

— Не за что. Сыграть тебе?

— Только если не будешь петь. Не хочу отвлекаться на слова.

— А я уж испугался, что тебе не нравится мой нынешний голос.

— И что бы я тогда тут делал?..

— Тогда заглядывай чаще.

— Только если сменишь простыни.

— Обещаю: с тобой — больше никакого атласа. Только египетский лён.

— Ну, тогда жди к осени.

— Уговор?

— И виски докупи… 


End file.
